


New Face

by volcanoyoung



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, MINGLEM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volcanoyoung/pseuds/volcanoyoung
Summary: Hello. Thanks for reading my works. xx.





	New Face

Minkyu wondering how it becomes like this. He did not expect anything when he lose the bet with his friends, he only needs to buy them bubble tea from the store across their school. Five minutes later, his white shirt stained with milk tea because a person could not properly stab the straw into their cup. He was sitting on the stool mindlessly scrolling on his phone when he felt something wet on his left shirt. 

The boy gasped and Minkyu snapped to his left only then to meet the boy's eyes. 

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry." the boy plead his apologize while grabbing the tissue and offered to Minkyu.

Minkyu just staring at the boy. He looks like a puppy. With his fluffy curly hair, shiny eyes and oh are those sweater paws? 

"Uhm hello?" the boy moved his hand in front of Minkyu.

"Ah, hello. It's fine." Minkyu realized he had been staring at the boy, he then grabbed the tissue and trying to dried his wet tshirt. 

"I'm really sorry, I was so dumb, I couldn't even stab the straw properly and it was bursting everywhere. Now it's gone before I had a sip." the boy dry laugh boomed in Minkyu's ears. He sweeped the wet table again with the tissue.

"I can buy you a cup?" the boy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah it's fine. Anyway, what's your name? I'm a regular and I'm pretty sure I haven't seen you here before." Way to go Kim Minkyu. 

"Ah, I just moved here. I'm Song Hyungjun. Nice to meet you." Hyungjun offered his hand and Minkyu took it.

"Likewise, Hyungjun, I'm Kim Minkyu. Are you gonna attend PD High?" 

"Yes, I'll go there, I'll be there next week. Guess you're a student there?" Hyungjun said with a smile that reached his eyes, the ones that makes Minkyu's heart beating faster.

"Yes, I'm a student there." Minkyu smiled sheepishly. Before Minkyu asked another question he was interrupted by another voice.

"Order for Minkyu!" 

"Well, that's me! See you at school Hyungjun." Minkyu smiled and waved at him.

"See you, Minkyu." Hyungjun waved with his half palm hiding inside his sweater.

***

"I see you have a nice time there. Flirting with new face huh?" Yohan raised his eyebrow with his shit eating grin.

"I don't. He's new, it's just a courtesy, hyung." Minkyu said with a huff. 

"Okay Class Captain. Don't forget to treat your hyung later. Now I need to get work, bye!" Yohan snorted and left Minkyu immediately. 

Minkyu just sighed, he can deal with Yohan later. Minkyu grabbed his bubble teas then glanced at the boy who's facing back him. He smiled then walked out of the store. He couldn't wait to meet him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Thanks for reading my works. xx.


End file.
